User talk:Minecrafter900
I can't load visual editor. It just stuck on loading Hi, I would, as Centrist16 already has, recommend you start learning how to use source editor, which is very simple. It even includes buttons which offer basic functionality and doesn't require Javascript. I would also recommend you cease spamming the same question across multiple talk pages and listen to what has already been said to you. [[User:Goldentrash| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 00:36, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox You are receiving this message as several of your articles have been sandboxed due to wiki policy on stubs (too short and too undeveloped). Sandboxes are pages under your username which are kept separate from the main wiki content until it can be developed to a satisfactory length and quality. Once you have expanded them to the point where they could stand alone as a legitimate article, your articles will be restored back to the mainspace. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 15:56, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :If that is literally all you can write for a city, then I'm afraid that does not meet up with our expectations. Articles of subject matter like an entire city needs to be much more developed than that. If you will not be able to do that, unfortunately, I will not honor your request. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:24, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I think you're missing the point. Adding a bunch of sections that are a sentence or two is hardly the type of development that defines quality. That is what we seek ultimately. Why don't you take this or this for example as a completed article or Little Gibraltar as a developing article. This is what we ask of you to accomplish. You don't necessarily have to write it to that length or depth, but you certainly have to pass some threshold. As it stands, your articles are too brief and topical to qualify as articles in their own right. Again, I will not change your articles from the sandbox at this time because you have proven to be me that you are not experienced enough to develop deeper content at this time. Please continue practicing, but strive for improvement. You can do better than this. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 15:31, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Sierra is named after the mountains. Sierra itself means "mountain range" in Spanish. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:19, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Advice You can create as many countries as you like but they must all pass the threshold of quality in order to not end becoming sandboxed or deleted. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 16:58, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:MatthewJabezNazarioI Hi. This is to inform you User:MatthewJabezNazarioI will not reply to you as he has been blocked for spam violations. [[User:Goldentrash| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 01:59, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I wanna ask: how do you make Coat Of Arms'es? I cannot find a generator Re: Coats of arms Hi, I use GIMP for making coats of arms. I draw them myself, so there's no generating of anything. I do use .svg files from Wikimedia Commons under their heraldry categories, but that's about it. AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 14:50, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Your question about calculating area Hey Minecrafter, did you ask the question of how I calculated the area of Soigá? Well, I did this by using a very helpful program, called paint.net, you can find it on the internet, just google it. If you have downloaded it, you must open it (obviously) and then select your image. Then, it is important that you have a measure, that is: you know the thing on maps, which gives how much is x km? Well, you need to measure the length of that in px. You will notice that by using the line tool (and then drawing from point to point on the measure) and then looking at the left under bar of the program, which gives the length (in pixels). Or alternatively you can use the "make a box" tool, which also gives in the left under bar how big the box is, but also the width and height. Ok, now you have the length of your measure in px. Let's say your measure was 221 px long, and your measure says "this is 100 km". Then you know that for every 1 pixel there is 100/221 km, or vice versa for 1 km 221/100 km. The next step for you to do is to use the magic wand tool (which looks like, well, a magic tool, with sparkles) and then click on your land body (make sure it has no alternative colors, like only white or so, because the magic wand tool selects the area that has the same color capicity, in other words, same color). You can use the tolerance bar above to make sure the magic wand tool can select more varieties of the same color. If you want to select multiple areas, use ctrl+mouse button (for example in the case of having islands). Now, when you have selected your areas you want to calculate the area of, look at the bar all the way down. You will see "surface" or "area" (or in different language if you have installed it that way) or something like that. It will say like "15782 square pixels". Now, use the knowledge above: you knew for 1 px there was 100/221 km (this is just an example). However, we are looking now at square pixels, so, for one square pixel there is (100/221)^2 km^2. Multiple this number with the number of square pixels and you got your sq km of the area you want to calculate! In this case it would mean the area had an area of 3231.3... sq km. Hope I helped! Just say when you don't understand it, I can try to make some pictures and then send them to you. 17:55, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Area calculating with Pictures EDIT: it is squared, not square root the formula. Hey Minecrafter, Here I am again. First of all, if you still have problems, just send your country or whatever to me and I will calculate the area, I will do it with pleasure. But let's go on. Well, you asked for pictures, I will give them, but first you need the program "Paint.net": http://www.dotpdn.com/downloads/pdn.html (see right side of website to find download) Okay, now we can start: Let's say you have a country like this: See right for the picture. Important is to have a measure scale, like you see in the picture: the thing that says "this is 100 km", you know. Now, follow this picture: Click on the box icon (the first of the icons). Now go to your measure scale. Drag with your left mouse button a square, and make it just so that the width of the box you create be as large as the width of the measure scale. If you have done that, see what the width is (how many pixels). You can see this under, just as given in the picture right to this. Remember this one. Write it somewhere down, like on paper: for example, here "276 px = 100 km". If you have done that, follow the next picture here: Now, click on the "magic wand" tool. It is the fourth from above of the first line of icons (see picture). If you have selected that, click with left mouse button on the area you want to calculate (in this example the country). Now, propose you have islands, or some part is not selected: press "Ctrl" and then left mouse button on those parts. You can play with the "tolerance" bar above, then you will see what its effects are, I am afraid I can't really explain it here. I also recommend to select the borders, because those are also part of your landmass, don't forget that. Especially on islands. But that is up to you. Look beneath (where an arrow points out in the picture) and you will see what the area is in square pixels. Here in this example, the area in pixels is apparently 213,333 px^2. Now, you will get a little math. Just follow this formula: First the variables: Surface = in sq km what you want to calculate Area = in px^2 what you have selected VMS = Value Measure Scale (here 100 km, the value the measure scale gives) VBW = Value Box Width (the value of the width of the box, and thus the measure scale, here 276 px) Now the formula: Surface = Area * (VMS/VBW)^2 And that is it! In this example, the formula would thus go as this: Surface = 213333*(100/276)^2 = about 28,005 km^2 I hope you learned dude, I spoke in a somewhat simple language with examples as I see you are not native in English (as I am). As I said, if you still don't know, send me the image and I will calculate the area (or whatever you instruct me to calculate). I will do it with pleasure :)! Pfa0219 (talk) 19:14, February 21, 2017 (UTC)Pfa0219 (talk) 15:14, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Measure scale of your outline Hey Minecrafter, I absolutely don't mind calculating your area, I do it with pleasure, but the picture you have sent does not include a measure scale. I see a black line, but I need to know how long that line is, in km or whatever. Can you tell me? Thanks! Pfa0219 (talk) 16:23, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey Minecrafter, Just like I above said: I need to know how much kilometer that line in the picture is. 100 km? I think it is handy to say as well how big you your country want: like Belgium, or France, or Algeria or whatever you know: just say that to me. To your question about math symbols: y^x means like 5^4, which means 5*5*5*5 (as you four 5's). You do know that "*" means multiply? If you have something as 6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6 it is easier to say 6^24 (I don't know how many 6's there are above I just said 24 but I hope you get the point). So (VMS/VBW)^2 means (VMS/VBW)*(VMS/VBW) (the "()" mean you have to calculate that first before moving on with the equation, I hope you know that). "/" means divide, exactly. So 6/3 is 2, as 3 fits 2 times in 6. I know I am speaking childish but I just hope you understand it you know, you speak a different language and that is why it is maybe hard for you to follow me. Just post back on my page or whatever for the answers or more questions, I am glad to help you! Pfa0219 (talk) 20:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey Minecrafter, me again: Are you saying that the line at the bottom of your Miranda Map is a line of 100 km? Please I want to know how long that line is, in km or miles, then I can help you with calculating. If it is 100 km, I have calculated a bit: The area in px of all the islands combined plus the borders (the black lines) is at 50% tolerance 40600 square pixels. The measure line at the bottom of the image is 624 pixels long, which is as I think is 100 km. Now we can calculate. Perhaps it is easier for you to first calculate the VMS/VBM: I think it is unclear for you what VMS and VBM is, so we can better say "The value of the measure line in km" / "The value of the measure line in px" Is that more clear? So, that value will be 100/624. Fill that in a calculator and you will see it is 0.16025641. Let's call this variable a'' ok? The formula will now be: '''Surface (in sq km) = Surface (in sq px) * a^2' Surface (in sq px) = 40600, a^2 = a*a = "The value of the measure line in km" / "The value of the measure line in px" * "The value of the measure line in km" / "The value of the measure line in px" = 0.16025641*0.16025641 = 0.0256821169 Now let's fill in the formula: Surface (in sq km) = 40600*0.0256821169 = 1042.69395 km^2 (ofcourse nicer is to round this, to say for example 1042.7 km^2) Miranda would thus be 1042.7 km^2. This is not really big,but more in line with small islands in the Indian Ocean for example. Or do you want to make your archipelo more like the Phillipines, or Indonesia? Just tell. If you want me to calculate the area in sq km of the individual islands, just tell me. If you say the measure line is not 100 km, but 1000 km for example, just tell me. Or if you have more questions about the calculation, just tell me. Pfa0219 (talk) 11:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Coat of arms Hey minecrafter, Yes I made the coat of arms with paint.net. If you want inspiration for coat of arms, look at this article from wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gallery_of_country_coats_of_arms I, however, am not the best artist or whatever, so I have tried for a somekind of more simplistic coat of arms. The shield I have at the background I have simply found on Google. I typed in: "Coat of arms shield template" and chose one. Tip: use layers with paint.net. Google what layers do in paint.net, there is probably a Russian website explaining it. Good luck creating your coat of arms! Pfa0219 (talk) 14:28, February 25, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean articles table, do you mean navbox (The thing at the bottom), the infobox (The thing on the top right) or the table (The thing that used to be on top of the article)? Mli048 (talk) 13:54, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Thuzan CoA I used Inkscape's 'put text on to path' feature which allows you to put text onto a curved line. [[User:Goldentrash| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 23:43, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Question Hey Minecrafter900, I use the visual editor for adding in images. When you add an image, you should be able to click on the image. This will open a tab called "Media Settings". On the first panel you see, you can write a caption to have underneatht the image. On the left hand side, you will notice a second panel called "Advanced Settings". Click on this, and it will give you the option to allign the image to the Left, Right, or Centre (see image on right). I don't know how to do this in source mode unfortunately. I think you might have to do , but you're probably best off asking one of the Wiki Burocrats (like Centrist16). Hope this helps! Best of luck in your conworlding! Javants (talk) 20:05, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: About Sierra template The template is quite advanced, but I can create one for you some time this week if you'd like. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 05:36, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hey Anna! Hey! Of course you may! AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 20:10, December 2, 2017 (UTC)